


Une Petite Mort Thermique

by pixie_rings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: The one sexual taboo Altea had, and she is about to break it.





	Une Petite Mort Thermique

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is a kink meme fill!

It's strange, Allura thinks. She'd never considered it before this, too cowed by Altea's one, unbreakable sexual taboo. It might have crossed her mind once or twice, but she'd never acted upon it. What need was there?

But Shiro lies beneath her, catching his breath, looking thoroughly satisfied. Her arms tremble as she holds herself above him, still coming down from her own climax. He does look beautiful like this, so wrung out and open and raw. She licks her lips.

“I take it that was pleasant?” she asks, leaning down to kiss him and shifting her hips, gently slipping the phallus from inside him. He nods, smiling.

“More than pleasant,” he replies. He touches her face, tucks her hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

She smiles back, happy to see him happy. “Anything you want, my love,” she says. He reaches down between them and delicately slides the second head of the phallus from inside her, making her whimper with the overstimulation.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, and she shakes her head. The phallus is abandoned – she'll take care of it later – and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, nuzzling her cheek with a contented hum.

She hadn't shown it, but she'd considered it a strange request at first. It was not the done thing on Altea, the anus had one purpose. She'd politely and curiously asked why, and he'd flushed a little, shrugging.

“I... like it? I've been with guys, it feels good. Is it ok?”

It was _more_ than all right, she'd do anything for him, and she had the correct apparatus for it anyway, though she'd only ever used it on women before. She'd loved bringing him to orgasm like that: it had felt decadent, forbidden, titillating in a way few things were.

She snuggles into his broad chest, and bites her lip. If he asked, she'd certainly do it again, in a heartbeat, but her curiosity is piqued again.

She dismisses it irritably and allows herself to drift off to sleep in his arms, as always.

* * *

The thought refuses to leave her alone.

Even days afterwards, when their lovemaking turns back to more traditional routes – still incredible, still the height of ecstasy – and the humdrum of space travel and skirmishes with the Galra continues as usual, she finds herself thinking about it, in moments where there is no distraction to be had.

He'd shown her how to do it, how to use fingers to gently ease the way, the pleasure building in a sweet crescendo. She's bathing, staring at her own fingers, biting her lip. Masturbation is no foreign concept, but she's never touched herself there before.

Reaching over the side of the bath for the lubricant, she raises herself up on her knees, muscles taut with anticipation. She slicks her fingers, reaches behind herself and circles her entrance. It doesn't give when she presses forward, and hurts more than anything else, too tight, too unyielding. She scowls. It is most definitely _not_ supposed to feel like that, she assumes. Perhaps it's a human thing? Perhaps Alteans felt no need for such intercourse precisely because it was painful?

She wipes off the lubricant and sinks back into the water, staring at the ceiling with a slight pout. A nasty little voice that sounds far too much like the overly strict governess she'd once had tells her that her curiosity should damn well be satisfied now, and that good Altean girls don't touch themselves _that way_.

“Well, now I'm determined,” she says defiantly to the empty bath chamber. She wrings out her hair and steps out of the bath to dry off.

* * *

She can do this. By the stars, she is a princess, a diplomat and a warrior. She's faced Zarkon and lived to tell the tale. She can damn well ask her lover to fuck her in the arse, can't she?

But as soon as she looks at Shiro, sees him smile, she feels dirty, filthy, even, wrong to want such a thing. The one thing Altean society specifically disliked and she is about to ask for it. How _could_ she? Not that there is much of an Altean society left, and she vehemently hopes Coran won't find out, partly because that would be beyond embarrassing, and partly because she doesn't want to disappoint him.

“Something's bothering you,” Shiro says one evening. He's watching her appraisingly, studying her, like he can see beyond the careful barriers she is constantly raising. She blinks.

“What?”

“You've been distracted lately,” he says. “Something's on your mind.” He smiles slightly. “I know you, Allura.”

Her face goes red. Her ears burn fiercely, and she buries her face in her hands, shaking her head. “I'm awful,” she mumbles, her voice muffled by her palms.

“Whoa, whoa, babe, what's wrong?”

He gently pries her hands away, but she can't look at him. The shame is raw and powerful, doesn't allow her a moment's respite, and she hunches in on herself. How could she even be contemplating such a thing?

“What's this about?” he asks, cupping her face gently, forcing her eyes to meet his. His look of concern makes her feel even worse.

“It's nothing...”

“It's definitely _not_ ‘nothing’,” he says. His thumbs brush her markings and she can't help relaxing into his touch, her eyelids fluttering happily at the feeling. “You can tell me anything. No secrets.”

She sighs. “It's about... Oh, I don't know how to phrase this...”

“Take your time.”

It's a hard thing to get out. She stumbles over her words, almost biting her tongue, and cringes after she's said it, closing her eyes to avoid looking at him. The worst thing is that she knows he won't judge. That simply isn't Shiro, and all this reluctance is solely in her own mind.

“So... you want to try anal sex?” he asks. She nods, the slimy feeling of humiliation itching over her skin. “Allura, it's nothing to be ashamed of...”

“Altea never had that sort of thing,” she admits tonelessly. “It was our only taboo.”

“Well... humans have a tendency to stick their genitals into any hole they can find,” Shiro says drolly, and she has to laugh at that, because it's so ridiculous, surely it can't be true, but then she remembers a week ago and, well... humans are strange indeed.

“I just... I've never attempted such a thing,” she says, feeling considerably more like a girl in front of her first lover than a princess who has bedded some of the most disparate species across the universe.

“Well... I mean, I know human men find it pleasurable because of the prostate gland, but human women don't have that, so... you might not find it as good as I do.”

Maybe it would be better to stop now. It's probably unwise, it might hurt, it might damage something. But she shakes her head, against the more cowardly voice that would deny her any enjoyment of anything at all. “No, it will be fine.”

“It's ok, we can take it as slow as you want,” he says. “No pressure. We don't have to do it if you don't like it.”

She sighs gratefully. “Slow, then?”

“Slow as you want,” he confirms.

* * *

The sheets are cool beneath her, her cheek pressed against a pillow, fingers curling in anticipation. He moves her hair to the side, ever-so-gently, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck, her shoulders, never moving lower even as his hand does so.

He palms one of her buttocks, squeezing, and she sighs, enjoying the feeling. He always touches her with such reverence, as if he can barely believe his luck, and tonight is no exception. It gives her a special thrill to know how he worships her body, how he enjoys her.

His lips head lower, kissing a trail down to the small of her back, and there is a cold, slick finger at her entrance, going no further, rubbing softly, gently, barely enough to tease. She tenses anyway, biting her lip, unsure of what to feel.

“It's ok,” he murmurs. “It's ok.”

His voice relaxes her, helps the tension to drain from her body, and she focuses purely on the sensation, the feeling of his touch in such a profoundly intimate place. It's a novel feeling, but not unpleasant at all, and it’s _Shiro_ – his touch is never unwelcome. His fingertip catches on her rim, still rubbing, circling, teasing her open for him.

Eventually his finger slips in, barely to the first knuckle, and she gasps. It's nothing like her own attempt, this is softer, less invasive, more... dare she say pleasurable?

“All good?” he asks, lips now by her ear, teasing along it to the tip. She shivers, licking her lips, nodding.

“Yes... more?” She feels more confident now, and he obliges, never one to deny her what she wants.  
His finger slips deeper, slowly, methodically, getting her used to the penetration in a way she's never had before, and it’s such a strange sensation to drift on.

“Damn, you're tight,” he mutters, stroking along her inner walls. Suddenly, her back arches, she gasps, and it's like a firework inside her, like some connection's been switched violently on. There's a surge of pleasure, leading right to her cunt, and she moans.

“A-again...” she begs, reaching beneath herself to find her clit, tease it, moaning in earnest now.  
Shiro takes a moment to gather himself, and does as she says, crooking a finger up, stroking her in long, languid motions, and she lets out another broken moan, trembling, her cunt getting wetter by the tick.

“Oh, oh yes, _there_... _More_...”

But his finger disappears, slipping from her, leaving her on a brink that makes her huff in frustration, she looks over her shoulder, but he's adding more lubricant to his fingers, and he grins at her.

The burn is greater than before, leaving her breathless. Her hole is stretched further, two of his fingers now inside her, and she keens at the sensation, the bliss of it all. She wants more, so much _more_ , she wants to be _filled_ , deeply, in a place she’d never even dreamt wanting it before… He keeps going. He keeps going and doesn’t stop and she can’t stand this _teasing_.

He adds a third, finds something within her, a secret core she had no knowledge of, and stars explode behind her eyelids. She clenches, tight, cunt and hole together, and comes with a trembling, slightly surprised moan. Much to her disappointment, his fingers are gone, leaving her annoyingly empty.

“That was… unexpected,” Shiro says. “Allura, did you..?”

She nods, raising herself on her elbows, raking her hair back with a shaking hand. She looks back at him, feeling flushed, but still hungry for more.

“I don’t know what happened,” she mumbles. “I just… it was…”

She breaks into a grin, rolling over and beckoning him closer, into her arms. He obeys, eyebrows quirking, and responds eagerly to her fierce kiss.

“Get inside me,” she growls. “ _Now_.”

He grins, oddly wicked, eyes more pupil than iris, and rears back up on his knees. She watches him slick up his cock with a shiver of anticipation, biting her lip, hole twitching and cunt throbbing. She half-expects the usual sensation of him sliding inside her, but oh no, it’s very, _very_ different.

It’s nothing like his fingers. His girth is impressive, she knows this, but in her arse it’s something new and bewildering, thicker and so much more filling than she ever imagined. Her inner walls seem to shudder around him as he enters, slow and steady, inch by inch, until he settles, fully inside her. She trembles, fingers clenched, claw-like, on his thighs, her head spinning, her face flush, everything teetering on the brink, waiting desperately.

“You ok, babe?” he asks, somewhat strained, and when she can finally focus on his face he is flush as well, mouth open, lips wet as he breathes heavily. She finds the strength to nod.

“Y-yes…” Experimentally, she clenches, and the surge of pleasure is immediate, intense and white-hot. She cries out, nails digging into his flesh, gasping for air. “More, please, Ancients, _more_!”

Shiro licks his lips, looking a little starstruck and mostly surprised at her reaction, and he gives her what she wants.

He draws out, leaving her keening and bereft, but then slams back in in one powerful slide, and her voice is caught between a joyous laugh and a moan. She’s never felt anything like this, it’s beyond any pleasure she’s ever had. Not just her cunt and her arse, but her whole body seems to pulsate with each potent thrust. He pushes her legs up, close to her chest, for leverage, and pounds wildly. He is more vocal than she’s ever heard, his groans guttural as he bottoms out with each drive of his hips, half-finished cries of her name.

All she can do is throw her head back, beg for more, feverish with it, and she can feel herself drawing closer to climax again, so quickly. With a loud cry, she arches as best she can and clenches, hard, tight, strongly around him, her cunt dripping between them, juices slipping down to where they are joined, and he is still deep within her. He groans, halting, his grip on the backs of her thighs strong enough to leave bruises, his teeth clenched. She opens her eyes, grabs the nape of his neck, forcing him to look at her. His pupils are blown wide, his gaze slightly unfocused. Despite the potency of her orgasm, she still feels tightly coiled, and her arse is still tightening around him, begging for more.

“One more,” she gasps. “For me, my love, one more.” He nods shakily, and her muscles finally release him enough to allow him to draw back again. How he has held off from coming, she’ll never know, she can only admire his willpower as he slams back home again, filling her exactly how she needs it.

“So _close_ , Allura…” he groans, panting. She moans, pulling him down towards her, suffocating her voice with his mouth, the angle bending her double. She can barely kiss him, too overcome by the constant barrage of ecstasy to her senses for something that requires such finesse. All she can do is lie there and take it, the electricity coursing through her almost too much to bear, but it’s _close_ , she can feel it, reaching for it with desperate hands even as her whole body begins to twitch, taut and trembling. And as he thrusts one last time, she stiffens, so tight around him he cannot move.

“ _Shiro_!” she cries out, almost a scream, and everything goes brilliantly, blissfully white.

* * *

When she finally comes to, it feels as if she has been punched by Voltron. It takes her a moment to summon the strength to turn her head, and there is Shiro, lying beside her. He smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

“Did…” She makes a face – her voice is a shredded mess. “Did you..?”

“Oh.” He blushes a little. “I _definitely_ did.”

And now that Allura cares to notice, she can feel it, dripping from her onto the sheets. Her breathing is still deep, her lungs still deprived, her head still reeling, her nerves still prickling with the last, tiny sparks of it. She attempts to sit up, but her arms are like goo, simply dropping her unceremoniously back to the mattress.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asks, rolling over, cupping her cheek. She still can’t quite focus on anything, but she nods.

“Yes…” she breathes. Then she swallows, licks her lips. “I-I vote we don’t do that too often.” It was beyond anything she’d ever felt before, but the thought of doing it again any time soon is a little frightening, even. Her muscles twitch in exhaustion. “This might be why we don’t do it,” she adds, chuckling, a little drunk on the afterglow.

He laughs with her, leaning over to kiss her softly. “Yeah, pretty sure I’ve never seen anyone come that hard before.”

She breaks into tired giggles, finally meeting his gaze properly. “Thank you, my love.”

He kisses her forehead this time. “What are you thanking me for? It was amazing.” He pulls away, making her pout slightly, and she watches him slide off the bed and wander, wonderfully naked, into the bathroom. She admires the taper of his waist and the curve of his buttocks and the thickness of his thighs, and does the same to his front when he returns with a wet cloth.

“What…?” She tries to start, but he hushes her with a kiss and gently begins to wash away his seed, tossing the cloth away and rolling back onto the bed, just to pull her into his arms. She sighs then, his strong chest against her back, his nose behind her ear. She allows her eyes to flutter shut, the corners of her lips tugging upwards, and she drifts off, musing that, although not _too soon_ , they will most certainly be doing this again.


End file.
